The Guardian of Dragon
by Padraig Gail
Summary: Rune Alwheather, an orphan roming the streets of NewYork City has been chosen to come to the Digital World. What threaten's it this time? Creme Pies from outer space? It's gonna take the Ten Legendary Warriors whatever it is, and probably more!


The Warrior of Dragon: the forgotten Legend

by liger500x

Disclaimer: I don't own any digimon character... etc., I'M NOT STEALING IT!

Now that that's done, enjoy the story.

(Again, I know)

The Warrior of Dragon: the Forgotten Legend

Proloug:

Hmm, 3 Teams of Digi-Destined While I slumber, and a new set of Legendary warriors.

I'm surprised they Beat that bastard Lucimon without me. Lets see what happens next. 

Chapter 1

"Hey! Genius! Why are you Hiding from me! I thought you wanted to fight, you little brat!"

said the College athlete.

"There is more than one way to fight meat-head." and echo around a corner said. The athlete turned, searching for the source of it. "You see, you have no idea where I am. You don't know when I'll-" A Child of only 13 jumped from behind the corner of a dumpster, and delivered a bone-shattering kick to the athlete's ribs, and ducked into an ajacent alley. The atlete grunted in pain. How did he do that, I could crush that kid with one blow, and he cracked my ribs! the athlete thought."You should stop muttering, it gives away your position." another echo came. He must have thought this thing out, in all these buildings, he could be anywhere. 

Man! How did I get myself into this. I'm fighting a 23 year-old defensive lineman, because he made a comment about me. There's noway I can beat this guy! He's Almost three times my size. Why did he have to say "That little boy can't reach the pedals on a tricycle, how could he know that your car had a faulty carburator! I say that he planted it, the little punk!" I am not a punk, and I don't cheat! The guy didn't have to take the bet, he could have just replaced the damn carburator! A trash can flew over the kids head."You can't hide forever!" Time to act tough. I hope that "Martial Arts" training that strange guy taught me works. "Who said I was trying to hide?" he said. The Kid jumped out of the corner he'd been hidding behind, and delivered another bone shattering blow to the athlete's chest, but he was ready this time and caught the foot in mid-kick. The Kid just hung there upside-down for a second. O.K., remember what he taught you Rune; use his own power against him. The athlete reached back to punch him, but it was Rune's turn to be ready. He shifted his wait and moved slightly to the side, and the punch connected to his Left arm. He brought his knee up as he began to spin, pulling it in and making him spin faster. His foot came up next, and connected with the outside of the lineman's arm. The arm bent inside, and the lineman dropped Rune, and screamed in agony. Rune landed on his side, and rolled away and onto his feet. His arm hurt, but not nearly as much as the football player's must have. (silence)...I..did...THAT! I'm gonna have to be more careful; I really hurt someone! Rune ran over to the lineman, and layed him down on the asphalt, gently."I'll get a doctor, stay right here." he said, and ran off.

The injured man watched after the kid with a puzzled look. Why did he do that. I was down for the count, helpless. He could have killed me easy, with no witnesses. Nobody would have missed me, he knew that with my family dead and no real friends. After that thought, he blacked out.

Rune ran to a phone, and dialed 9-1-1. He told them about the injured man, and where he was, and to send an ambulance. Then after they said it was "on-the-way" he hung-up and started to walk away. The phone rang. Screw it. Let the next guy answer it. he thought as he walked away. "I really think you should answer that phone." a strange voice said. For some reason, Rune felt very afraid. So he ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran for what seemed forever. He stopped, almost puking his lungs out from exhaustion. He had stopped at the bus station, which had a row of pay-phones on the wall. He caught his breath, and started to walk past them. When he stepped in front of the first one, it started to ring. He instinctively reached out to answer it, but stopped just before touching it. No way. He walked away from it in the same direction. the next phone rang in unision with the first one. He kept walking, and the third did the same, and the fourth,fifth,sixth, and seventh. Rune stopped at the eighth phone. It rang like the others, but this was strange, and he had to figure it out.

He reached out to pick up the phone, as they all rang. He picked up the phone, and all the ringing stopped. He brought the reciever to his ear."Hello Rune," a disturbingly monotone woman's voice said, "listen carefully. Go to the-" Rune looked around the street he was on for anyone watching him "Hey!" Rune jumped, the sudden emotion had startled him. " I said listen Rune. Go to the 'Cyber City Cafe on the corner of north and west. Ounce your there sit at the 4th computer on the left. Go." The phone went dead, no dial tone, nothing.

What the Hell? This is kind of interesting. Its not like those people at the orphanage care if I'm never seen again. He ran to the cafe, but it was dark on the inside. but its closed. A computer screen flickered on. Ooookaaay. I hope the alarm doesn't go off. He went up to the door and pushed very softly. The door flung open. He walked slowly and carefully to the computer. Screen went black as he sat down. Then white letters appeared. T-O-U-C-H T-H-E S-C-R-E-E-N. As if this couldn't get any weirder...Oh well... He set his hand on the screen. Nothing happened. After a few seconds, he pulled his hand away. His hand print was left in white on the moniter, and the white lettering was gone. Too weird! Circles formed around the fingertips, and the palm under his pinky. The hand print was replaced by more white lettering. A-C-C-E-S-S G-R-A-N-T-E-D. Then the screen was replaced yet again with: W-E-L-C-O-M-E T-O T-H-E D-I-G-I-T-A-L W-O-R-L-D. It was at that moment the screen fell back and made a kind of tunnel. Holy Crap! was all Rune could think as he was sucked in. He fell for what seemed Years, but was only a few minutes. Suddenly, he was falling all to fast.

Rune woke up. He was staring straight up at the sky. Well, if you call that a sky. The sky was filled with small computer windows, file names on transparent and solid circuit boards, and it all had an erie glow. A face came in and blocked his veiw. "Who are you!" the face said. The face was just a silouette, but the voice sounded like a girl's. "Why should I tell you?" he replied. "Did you just fall out of the sky, like I did?" she asked. "I don't know, I wasn't here to watch you fall, was I?"

"Duh, I fell two days ago."

"So, did I fall out of the sky like you did?"

"I didn't see you fall. I just found you lying in the dirt, so I dragged you to this cave I found."

Rune sat up, and his back felt sore as proof that she had dragged him quite a distance on

not to friendly ground. "What is this place?" he asked as he looked around. He saw a brown plain

of sand, dirt, and rocks. Soon his gaze fell on the cave which he was in front of. "No, You've got to

answer my question first. Who are you?" the girl said. He looked at her, and was astonished. She's beautiful! Sure, she's a little dirty, but she's beautiful "The name's Rune Gardner, and you?"

"Gina Shinjitsu, my turn. Do you have any food?"

"No, Where are we?"

"I don't know, Where are you from?"

Man, I'd hate to play 20 questions around her! "New York. You?"

"The same. Are you 'sure' you don't have any food?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Why, haven't you been able to find anything to eat?"

"No, I did what they tell you in survival training to do when your lost, "Pardon my language, but STAY THE HELL WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Well, so far that doesn't seem to be working. If you've got everything with you, we'd better go."

"but, they always sa-"

"You have to know when to break the rules. We need water, and a person can only go without food for three days, so you need some soon."

She wispered, "Okay"

Rune stood up, and felt a weight in his pocket that wasn't there before. What's this? he

thought as he reached into his pocket to find out. It was a little, hand-held...thing with a screen and two buttons. He turned it in his hands, and found a scanner on the top. I hate these damn ScannerZ toys. Gina went into the cave, and while she was out of sight, Rune reached back to

throw the thing. He executed a perfect throw, all accept for the fact that it stuck to his hand.

What the...? He tried tossing it strait up, like he would if he was bored, and it went up and came

down to hand. He decided that if it could do that, then maybe that voice thought he should have it.

The Voice! It had guided him to the cafe', and the screen had sucked him in! Wait, the screen said something before it flushed me down itself...Welcome to the Digital World...does that mean this is the digital world? Gina came with out one of the same things Rune was, but it was light blue, compared to his chrome."You got one too?" she asked as she saw him holding the symbol of how wierd this was getting. "I guess, what is it?" "I was kinda hoping you could tell me."

"Let's go." And they started walking.

Chapter 2

They walked for about an hour, Atleast, I think its been an our. He looked over at Gina,

and she was sweating, bad. It was obvious she couldn't walk much longer. Why do I do this to

myself? He fell back a little, and picked her up from behind. She struggled a little bit, but she was

tired and needed a rest anyway. She looked up at Rune, and he looked back, and he flashed a

small smile. Then he looked a little more serious, and focused on the horizon. Soon Gina fell

asleep in his arms, which were getting a little tired. This is kind of nice. he thought.

He walked for the rest of the day, and on into the night for about an hour. He found a big

boulder, and set Gina down gently beside it. Then sat at her head, and kept watch. He didn't know

what might attack them in the night, but it wouldn't get past him with out a fight. I don't know why,

but I feel like I need to protect her. After a while, she stirred."Welcome to the Digital World." he

said. Instantly she sprang to life. "What did you say!" She still had sleep in her eyes, Rune

found himself thinking that was cute. "'Welcome to the Digital World', it flashed on the screen just

befor I was sucked through. How about you?" "Come to think of it...Yea! I did!" "Then I guess we're in this digial world. Since you've been sleeping for half the day and most of the night, would you, uh...mind (yawn) keeping watch. If something comes, wake me up. Quietly, if its an animal just passing by and you scream, then you might scare it into attacking." "Okay, I gotcha. Sweet dreams."

Rune felt like doing all this again, just to hear her say something like that. But after he'd

slept. I could get used to her being there when I wake up. Then he passed out.

He's nice, carrying me, keeping watch over me...no, you've got a boyfriend back home Gina, so you shouldn't even think about it. Okay so he's currently an ex-boyfriend, but that'll change once I get back home, and flirt with him like no-one has flirted before. A few minutes pass by. Okay, so I don't have a chance. Maybe I should...no, if it happens then I'll tell him. 

Rune woke up to being dragged by his shoulders with his feet behind him. "So, how do I get to the dinning car?" He asked playfully. "Y'know, you are impossible to wake up! I yelled at the top of my lungs in your ear, and you just turned over." She stopped dragging him. Rune

got up, "Did you try nudging me?" She went silent. "I didn't think so; I could sleep through a hurricane if someone didn't nudge or shove me awake. That's one of the main reasons I told you to wake me up quietly, because if you did scream, it wouldn't do any good." He dusted the back of his jeans off. "You could have told me that before you went to sleep." "Yea, I guess I could've, but I was too zonked out to remember to tell you. Well, now you know." She was all sweaty again, and panting hard."Well the Dinning car is this waaaAAAY" he said as he picked her up. She giggled a bit, then asked, "How did you get so strong?" "About 3 months ago, a strange man taught me this weird form of martial arts. In the process, I got stronger. Plus, you weigh a little more than a feather."

They walked for what seemed a never ending stroll. Gina was starting to look very bad. She needed water, and lots of it. Don't caves have water? he thought to himself. He saw a cave comming up and thought Maybe there's some water in there. "Why are we stopping?"

"You need water, and you need it now. If we try to get to the end of this desert without drink, you won't beable to keep anything down when we get there." He set her down and went into the cave I hope there's water. . As he walked further and further into the cave, he heard voices. "So how do you Spirit Evolve?", one voice said."Focus on your Spirit, and become it.", another answered. There were about 9 voices in all. I have to do something, maybe they have water. Or even better food and water. "Hello?" he said allowed. All the voices were suddenly silent. Then he heard "SPIRIT EVOLUTION! EXECUTE!" and there was a flash of blue light. After the light died down,

he heard "LOBOMON!" He went on toward the sound, until he abruptly saw the end of a glowing stick at his throat. He knew exactly what to do in this situation. He raised his hands up high.

"Who are you?" said a strange person in some sort of wolf armor. "Rune Gardner, if you're going to kill me, just get it over with; but don't hurt the girl outside, she needs water." "Looks like you need some too." the Knight said. "Let's go get her, and you can stay with us." Then a blue ribbon appeared from nowhere and surrounded the Knight, and after it left, there was a kid Rune's age standing where the Knight had been. "I'm Koji." and with that he started walking past Rune toward the mouth of the cave. After the shock wore off, Rune caught up with him. "What just happened to you? One minute you were this Knight person, then you were a kid like me."

"I 'spirit evolved' chances are that since you're here, you can too. You just have to find your spirit" "What? I can do that, and what the heck is a 'spirit'?" "A spirit is the spirit of a legendary warrior. If you have a D-Tector, then you can find a spirit. I'll show you how to later. Who's the girl?"

"Gina Shinjitsu, she really needs food and water. She hasn't had a drink for almost three days." They reached the mouth of the cave and Gina was where he had left her.

Chapter 3

They took Gina down into the cave where they met the other 8 kids. There was Takuya, JP,Tommy, Zoey(who explained that they were the older Legendary warriors), Jane, Nick, Cori, and David(new legendary warriors)."So, you've got a D-Tector?" Takuya asked. "Takuya's our

unofficial leader." Koji explained. "I do, how about you Gina?" Rune asked. "Yea, I've got one too." "Well, you know the drill." Takuya groaned. The 5 older legendary warriors stood in a circle around Rune and Gina."Walk around inside the circle, to find which one of us has your Spirit." Zoey told

them. Gina Started walking around, and stopped at Koji, because his D-Tector started glowing. Then a couple of streaks flew from it, and, after wirling around Gina a couple times, shot right into her D-Tector."Next one of us is out of a job." Takuya said. "Rune, start walking." Rune, still in a

state of shock, obeyed. He walked around the whole circle twice with nothing happening."That's strange, you should have gotten one of our Spirits." Tommy spoke up. "Just special I guess. It must mean that none of your Spirits want to be my Spirit." Rune replied. "Don't feel bad, maybe there's another Spirit." Tommy said. "But there's only 10 legendary warriors." Zoey explained. "We're 1 extra." "I'll just travel with you, maybe I'll be able to help." And I'll be able to stay close

to Gina. 

Then the others introduced themselves. "I'm Takuya, Warrior of Flame." "I'm Tommy

Warrior of Ice." "I'm Zoey Warrior of Wind." "I'm Koji, Warrior of Light." "I'm JP, Warrior of Zoey...

I mean Lightning." "I'm Jane, Warrior of Water." "I'm Nick, Warrior of Metal." "I'm Cori, Warrior of

Wood." "I'm David, Warrior of Earth." Then Takuya spoke up,"And you are Gina, Warrior of

Darkness." "Cool." "Yea, you look like you'll do well." Rune said, feeling left out. "Well, let's get

going, now that we have all 10 legendary warriors." So, after packing some food, water, and some

blankets, they went even deeper into the cave, and it turned out the cave was actually a tunnel

from the top level of the Digital World, to the rest of them. They came out in the jungle region. "Now, watch us carefully to see how we Spirit Evolve." Koji said. Almost on cue, a Giant monster jumped onto the path. Ahhh, crap! Rune thought in a panic. "Leave this one to me." JP told the

others. He held his D-Tector in one hand, and held out his other hand, which soon had blue ribbons around it. Rune noticed that it looked kind of like bar-code, like on groceries."EXECUTE!". He swiped his hand past the top of the D-Tector,"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Then JP was surround by the ribbon, and kept from sight. Rune watched this in awe. The ribbon disappeared, and it wasn't JP standing there any more, it was someone with huge muscles, and looked like a football player turned super-hero."BEETLEMON!" "I am Dragonmon, you may not intrude in the Domain of Dragon." The monster said. Beetlemon said, "Why not? Its not like you've got anything to hide; Do you?" "No, it is the law of the Domain of Dragon. Only Dragon-type digimon may pass with out the Trials." "I'll take your Trials." Rune said. What the Hell am I doing. "Very well, only one of you need pass the Trials for you all to enter. Get onto my back." Rune gave Gina a longing look.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said to her. She looked into his eyes, his green eyes, and said, "You better come back in one piece too." I hate to leave her side for even a second. Why do I feel this way? Rune got onto Dragonmon's back, and they flew away toward the Trials.

They flew very high. Rune hadn't told anyone, but he had a fear of heights. In a few moments, he had a death-grip on Dragonmon's scales. I hate heights.I hate heights. I hate heights...a lot Soon they landed in a town, with huge buildings and gates. But Dragonmon didn't drop Rune off there, he crawled on his six legs under a gate and into what seemed like a gymnasium. "Here is the Trial office." Dragonmon dropped Rune off and left. A small Dragon like creature said from behind a counter, "Let's get you started, we have 127 Trials to put you through before your friends can enter." WHAT! "You're...not kidding are you?"

Back at the edge of the Domain of Dragons, the older Legendary warriors explained the reason why all of them were there. "The Three digimon that rule the digital world called us again inorder to train new legendary warriors, and to fight with them to defeat Lucimon once and for all. Lucimon used to be a tyrant that ruled the Digital world with an iron fist, then he tried to take over the Real World. And we barely stopped him. Now he's changed somehow, and he's more powerfull than ever before. We're on our way to the Capital to meat with the Angelic digimon now to get information on how Lucimon has changed. We don't have time to go around this region, we've got to go straight thr-" The dialog was cut off by an explosion. "We have to stop meating like this, or we'll have to destroy you sooner." A large flying digimon said. Takuya screamed,"Its the Royal Knights! Everybody Spirit Evolve! Now!" All of the Legendary warriors Spirit Evolved as fast as they could."Agunimon!" "Lobomon!" "Arbomon!" "Mercurymon!" "Zephyrmon!" "Ranamon!" "Trollmon!" "Kumamon!" "Beetlemon!" Gina had never Spirit Evolved before, and no-one had seen a female Warrior of darkness Spirit Evolve. She had watched when JP Spirit Evolved to Beetlemon, now it was her turn. She held her D-Tector in one hand, and held out her otherhand, and thought Time to help my friends! With the thought, not her will for it to do so, the Code ribbons circled her hand. "EXECUTE!" She ran the D-Tector along her other arm until it met the Code ribbons on her hand. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" She could see that she was surrounded on both sides by a grid the same color as the ribbons. The spirit of darkness layed itself ontop of her body. She could feel her body changing and growing. She fell from this high place that had changed the outside of her so much, and landes on a platform star. A black staff with golden tips fell behind her and stuck into the platform she grabbed it at its center and wirled it under her arm. "Arcmon!" The battle ensued, and the Royal Knights seemed to be loosing, until the children began to wear out. The Knights seemed to be full of power, and toying with them.

Mean while, in the Hall of Trials, Rune took each trial as fast as he could. I really miss Gina. I so want to get back. "Only 30 more to go." the small dragon drolled out. Rune heard a rumble. "What was that?" No sooner than the words had been uttered, the wall was blasted out and the outside could be seen, and it wasn't pretty. "My friends!" Gina! came from Rune. He saw the legendary warriors fighting, and loosing badly by two digimon that looked to have medievil armor on. something glowed beneath him, diverting his attention. Rune looked around him, and saw a pattern of lines, that seemed to create a symbol, glow more brightly, than the huge circle. "You have been weighed. You have been measured. And you have been chosen!" came like a ghost, seeming to rip Rune's ears apart. Then two pillars rose to his left and his right. They glowed even brighter than the symbol and circle combined: to the point of injury. They flew around and circled him exactly twice, and then entered his D-Tector. "We are one." the voice said with a finality that could have sent zombies back to the grave.

Something black seemed to be falling from over head, and it landed with a crash in the rubble of the wall. "...Rune?...you...have to...run..." it was Gina's voice. Gina! Rune looked up, and saw a couple of flying digimon above them. "That's it." Rune stood up. "You won't hurt my friends EVER AGAIN." The D-tector on his belt began to glow fiercely, and it began to shake. "EXECUTE" he grabbed the glowing device and held it steady in his left hand, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

A blue ribbon of data, shining in his righteous fury, circled his arm from his shoulder, until it reached his clenched fist. He thrust his fist right at the scanner of his D-tector. The ribbon flew from his fist, into a cylinder around him in some high place. The Spirit layed itself on top of his body, and he could feel it fuse to him, changing him to what he needed to be. He felt his muscles getting stronger, but not bigger, and they were being covered by chrome armor. He felt the metal, not like armor he was wearing, but more like a hard part of his body, like his fingernails. Speaking of which, were being covered up with armor, with points at the ends.

For a moment, wings formed on his back, but they folded over his shoulders and onto his chest, becoming his chest armor. His face seemed to lose it's mouth, and his eyes became sharper. He began to fall from the high place, where all this had happenned, and landed on a platformstar. A giant sword with runes on it stuck into the star, and Rune reached out and swung it sideways onto his back. A couple of straps of somekind (He couldn't see what they were, they were on his back) sprouted from his back, and held it there.

"Drakemon, Guardian of Dragon!" rang his voice. Then he was back at the battle field, but every thing was still, not quite like just sitting there, but still. So, you have finally come. Rune heard the words, but he couldn't figure out where they were from. Who said that? tried to reply, but it never left his lips; it just stayed in his head. The former Guardian of Dragon, boy. I am inside you, just as you are inside me. Some how that makes a freaky kind of sense. Rune thought. So...why are you inside me? Because, if you were given this much power with out guidence, you might end up killing a few digimon before you could control it. And that does not befit a Guardian. Rune 'heard'. So, _you're _going to guide me? Fat chance! I've been on_ my own _since I was 10. I'll figure it out. Yes, just like you figured out that martial arts that was taught to you. Rune did a mental shrug, than a double take. How did you know about that? That martial arts has been passed down from me, the original Guardian of Dragon, into the real world for generations. Each student was to be chosen by the master before him. As I said, you have been chosen; chosen to be the Guardian of Dragon. Now listen to your predecessor's experience, to guide your fury in combat. and the Old Guardian explained all the meneuvers that Rune could do in his current form, and his beast form. Rune felt each one etched into his memory, like engraving into steel. When he finally finished, the old guardian said Now, you will be on your own, for my time is up. I have taught you all I know, and I will be gone. You are now the Guardian of Dragon, until you choose to step down, or are killed. Farewell, successor. No wait! Rune called out in his mind, but he was already gone.

Suddenly, everything started moving again. "You should really consider a change in your positions. Legendary Warriors, Ha! You couldn't fight a fly and win, let alone the Royal Knights." came from the two digimon above him. Rune chose to make himself known. "I disagree." his voice was cold with vengence and anger. "Who are you?" they said. Rune jumped out of the building, over the uncouncious Gina/Arcmon, and landed with a great thud. "I am Drakemon, Guardian of Dragon." "Oh! So we have found the fourth Guardian, Lucimon will be most pleased!" Rune decided that this 'Lucimon' must be their boss. "I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that your data is scattered to the digital winds, if you don't leave my friends alone." "Rats! So, you allied with the humans then? I'm so sorry but we'll have to destroy you NOW!"

The Knights threw their attacks at once at Rune. He didn't wait for them to hit him, running sideways. The resulting crater came just to the edge of Arcmon's feet. Rune slid to a stop. "I hate to sound as arrogent as you two really are, but did you really think that I would die that easily?" "Actually, yes!" and they unleashed the power again. Rune didn't move from the spot. Instead he reached back with his fist, and punched the blast as it came within range. It was scattered in a firey cloud. Rune would have smiled, if he still had a mouth. "Now, since I've given you both the first and second attack, I think it's my turn." he said. His fist began to burn, but not with red flame. It was blue. "FIST OF DRAGON'S BREATH!" and he threw it at the Knights. One dodged left, and the other dodged right, just as he had expected. His attack connected with the pink one, and engulfed her in flames. She began to fall, and Rune began to run to ground zero. She hit the ground, and Rune jumped, already having his burning fist pulled back for the final blow. Then the other knight rammed him in mid-air, sending him flying to the ground. He rolled over and sent his attack back a the male knight in retribution. He didn't wait to see if it connected: it was meant to distract him while he got closer. He jumped at the knight, who was facing away, aparrently looking at the attack he had just dodged, and turned around to find a fist in his face.

Now both the Knight's were on the ground. Rune breathed, somehow, slowly and methodically, resting while he could. "So, you're not as invincible as you pretend to be." came a voice from behind him. Couldn't they just give me one minute to recover? I'm only a champion level after all. "I don't pretend to be anything, you sorry excuses for Knights." He grabbed his sword's hilt, and the straps almost exploded off of it, and the force sent it going verticle in his hand, stalling at verticle for a second. Then it plumetted into the ground, beside him, blade first. "And now I will scatter your data to every corner of the Digital World."

The Royal Knights were silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You...a champion level... beat us!" "Laugh while you can, at least you'll be happy when you die." Rune pulled the sword on top of his shoulder. The blade began to glow red. "Oh, so you're going to grill us some food!" they said, still laughing. "I suppose so, if you don't mind being dead meat. DRAGON BLADE!" Rune swung the great glowing blade, and a wave spilled from it, moving in a concentric motion away from where he was standing. The Knights realized too late the raw power of the wave rushing toward them. It hit them both, and their sillouettes were surrounded by their data, and Drakemon produced his D-tector. "Fractal Code!" He swiped the data across the scanner. "DIGITIZE! BE PURIFIED BY THE HEART OF DRAGON!" the ribbons flew into it. The silouettes didn't disappear, but became the Knights again, who abruptly ran away, into the sky.

Rune felt the power flow away from his body, and after that, saw the ground rushing up at him. Then all went black.

Chapter 4

Rune saw the a fuzzy white light, at the end of a long tunnel. It kept getting brighter. Then he heard muffled tones, and they kept becoming clearer, until "...any minute now. He just saved our lives Gina, and he nearly gave his own to do it. I'm not surprised that he blacked out from it." Rune tried to sit up, and only accomplished making his head hurt, more than it did. "But..." came Gina's voice, and it was interuppted by the first, "He'll be fine Gina, just rest." Rune didn't want to worry Gina, so he tried his best to say hello. All that came out was a muffled grunt followed by a cough. Gina must have brightened, because Rune was suddenly on the floor nearly getting hugged to death. "I'm not leaving him!" she all but yelled in his ear. "Fine! As long as you don't let him die. You come and get me if he gets worse."

Rune heard footsteps go away from him, and a door close shut. Then he blacked out again.

He came to again, and this time he could see. He sat up, but he still had that headache. At least I can sit up. "Hello? Gina?" He looked down and on his lap, was Gina, sleeping like the angel he had protected just a few moments ago. How long have I been out? 

He pondered the time of his slumber. It had been atleast a few hours, because it was night now.

Rune shifted out from under Gina, letting her continue dreaming on the table he'd been on. He walked over to the wall, and found the door knob, and walked out. Where is the bathroom? He turned to close the door quietly. It clicked as silently as he could manage, and he turned to find a metal plated helmet in his face. "Whoa!" he yelped as he fell back on the door."So you have awakened, Guardian of Dragon. Strange, I did not call on any of the Guardians; they were supposed to be left in reserve." "Hey, you were the voice on the phone!" He realized out loud. "Yes Rune, I summoned you, but you were not meant to be a Guardian, but the new Warrior of Light. How did you find these Spirits." "Hold on, I want some answers. Why did you drop me and Gina in the middle of the Digital Desert, and Who are you?"

"Fair enough, I suppose you deserve an explanation. I am Scry Soothemon, and I was ounce one of the original Angelic rulers. My voice is the same but I now hold a different form. Seraphimon is in his familiar form, and Cherubimon as well. We govern the Digital World, maintaining order as we do so. You were dropped at random, on the uppermost levels of the Digital World, I had no control over it, and I'm sorry you had to brave such conditions." She said. She had purple robes around her, and a few crystal balls and long scrolls floating in space around her. "So you would be Mega-Level, right?" Rune accended. "Yes, how have you learned so much of our world so quickly? Identifying levels of digivolution is an advanced talent, and so was that stunt you pulled in almost killing yourself." "I hold all of the knowledge of the prior Guardian of Dragon, his spirit taught me all he knew before he faded into just part of the Spirit Armor. Experience is another story, like I don't know how long I pass out after consentrating my energy into a single strike. Which brings up the point, how long have I been out?" "You have 'been out' for a week and two days. Gina has never left your side." "Yeah, I noticed that." Then it hit him, "NINE DAYS!" "Yes Rune, you passed near death many times on your path back to us. You must never use that much power again, unless absolutely necessary, do you understand!" "Yes, 'mom'. I know what I'm doing now. I'll just switch to Beast-mode before I resort to that." Rune explained. "You'll have to learn to control it first, child." "Yeah Yeah. I know, but I'll figure it out." "Will you risk Gina's life on that?"

Rune froze in mid-step. "What?" "When you are in beast form, the Spirit will fight you for control, and it will kill your friends to keep it. Will you risk their lives?" Rune was silent. "We are not playing a game here Rune, you are saving a real world. You are fighting a real battle. You and everyone around you can die in the effort. As a Guardian, one of the four, you must be wiser than the Warriors, because you are their pillar of power, the crutch that they cannot walk without, to Victory. I called those my orbs told me to call, but they still must walk the path before them, I cannot stand in their place."

Rune absorbed all this, and had a thought. "I have only two questions left for tonight." "Yes?" "How do I fight these things I can't kill?" "That I don't know, and Lucimon blocks my Vision. And the other?" "Where's your bathroom?" Soothemon fell on her back in surprise.

Chapter 5

"So, we all know what's going on, right?" Takuya announced. "Yeah." Rune said in the interim silence. "So let's go get Lucimon!" Takuya yelled. The other warriors let out a yell, but the guardian was silent."What's wrong Rune?" Gina asked. Rune looked of in the distance. "Just one question plagues this Guardian. Where is Lucimon? Where would he have the capability to make Digimon immortal?" JP spoke up, "That's deep." "No, I mean really, where could he do this?" Seraphimon walked in. "I hope you don't mind me listening in. There is only one such place." All were silent. Then Koji asked, "Hey! Why didn't you mention this before! It would have been a big clue!" "Because it is impossible for anyone to get to or be there. It is the Connection Nexus. The place betwixed this world and yours. You all passed through it to get here. But noone can stop in it, it is the absence of reality, a void where 'no' rules exist."

Rune said, "If that is the only place he can do what he has done, then that is where he must be." Cherubimon and Scry Soothemon came in behind Seraphimon. "That would explain why I was called, but you only called the 'Warriors', not any of the Guardians. He duplicated your voice, in order to lure the power he needed to escape the void, now that he has done what he needed to accomplish. Escape is now his goal, not conquest. He is stuck in-between the worlds he seeks to conquer." Takuya listened carefuly, and then asked "How do we get there to fight him if we can't stay?"

Rune looked over the Ten Legendary Warriors, and told them, "As a Legendary Guardian, I can open a rift between the worlds. It would take a few tries to only open it on this end, but I think I can do it. The problem is that I might let him out, or give him the means to do it at his own whim. I don't know if I want to risk that, not at the cost of part of, let alone two-" The room shook, and a shandelier fell. Right over the children. Seraphimon moved like Divine Lightning, and caught the glass decoration over their heads. Just over their heads, and threw it aside. "We're under attack!" Tommy yelled. "Then let's let them know who they attack, and why they should never do it again!" Rune yelled. "EXECUTE!" The ribbons appeared around Rune again, glowing even brighter than before. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The armor fused with Rune, but he felt different some how. Then the transformation was complete. "Drakemon!" The warriors followed suit, and soon only digimon stood in the main hall. "Drakemon, Your sword is too bright! Could you dim it down a bit!" Soothemon yelled over the now continues rumbling. "Oh, sorry." Rune said, and brought his power back to normal. "Let's go!" Takuya yelled. And they went outside.

The attacker was someone new, three someones. "Ah! So our brother is their prisoner. Guardians! Free our Ally!" The three Digimon flew and ran toward the group. Drakemon walked in front of the group. "Spirits of the Dragons, I call upon you, protect this place with your mighty wings, DRAGON SPELL!" a giant transparent Dragon spirit passed from behind Drakemon, circled the palace, and covered it behind it's wings. "What is this, Brother? Why do you help the unbelievers?" another of the three said. "I am the Legendary Guardian of Dragon, and you will leave this place, or be destroyed." "Do you not know your breatheren? We are Legendary Guardians as well!" "I don't care. You intend to hurt my friends, and I will not let you succeed."

"These unbelievers can't be your friends, they stand against Our Lord Lucimon. Not that they are wise to do so, but they will never care more for you than hating Our Lord." Rune stepped back, and took a defensive stance. "Again, whoever you are, I don't care. I care more about them than 'hating Lucimon' anyday, and I still won't let you hurt her...I mean them." Rune said.

"Ah, so the dark vixen has stolen your heart? Then you will die as lovers should, Together!"

The three digimon, A dark one with a red miasma and horns, a green one with vines all around and a flower 'helmet', and an Orange and blue one who looked like a merman with legs.  
The dark one created a dark sphere and threw it at the group. Drakemon jumped up and blocked it with his forearms. He landed with a crackling thud. "I don't think so!" And the group split and attacked each one: Drakemon taking on the dark one, and five of each of the warriors taking on the other two.

"I'll give you one last chance fellow Guardian, Join us, and glow in the glory of Lucimon!" the dark one said. "Sorry, but no. I think I'll just kick your BUTT!" And Drakemon ran at the imposing dark digimon. "You dare to attack the Guardian of Daemon, Satamon!" Drakemon delivered an uppercut into Satamon's stomach. "Yeah, I do." Then Drakemon lifted him by his fist, and pulled it out from under him, letting his up-coming knee cussion fall. Then he let Satamon drop. "Now, Satamon, feel my Fist of the Dragon's Breath!" Rune brought his burning fist down, only to smash through a misty form of the digimon. Rune looked up to find him standing in front of him. "I underestimated you, Guardian of Dragon. It won't happen again."

"Ditto." Rune drew his sword, letting it fall to the ground as before. With his will, it began to glow even brighter than before. "That old trick will not work on me, Dragon." "Which one? The sword or the surprise?" Rune brought it onto his shoulder. "DRAGON-" Satamon began to turn to mist. At that moment Rune slung his sword over his shoulder, and when the point lined up with Satamon's heart, he lunged it forward. It passed though Satamon without puncturing him at all. "Ha! You cannot harm me Dragon!" Rune smiled. "BLADE!" and the sword blade glowed brighter than the sun, brighter than a million suns. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" and the ribbon surrounded Satamon's body. "Be Purified by the Heart of Dragon! FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!"

And the code, along with the spirit flew into his D-tector. "If only you had listened, then you would have lived longer." Rune looked to the other fights, and Gina was down, in her human form, about to be stabbed by a shining blade of light, by the Orange and blue digimon. Rune dropped his sword and ran toward him at a pace that even surprised him. He tackled him just as the sword began to drop. "Fool!" the Digimon Shocked Rune. "AHHHH!" He grunted. "You are a traitor to your Bretheren!" He shocked Rune again."AHHH!" Rune let go. The Blue/Orange Guardian Shoved him off, and advanced on the still unconcious Gina. "I...I won't..." Rune began to say. "What? You still make your claims in your weakened state? You truly are a fool!" The Digimon reached behind him and produced a Trident of a shiny metal. Damn, Digichromite! Rune realized. He got up on his feet. His arms fell like a ragdoll's to his sides. "If you even touch her, you will 'die' today. I will destroy your base data, and then scatter the bits to the wind!" Rune promised. "You aren't in a position to bargain, Traitor." "I'm not doing the bargaining. He is." Rune pointed behind the Blue/Orange Digimon, at Burning Greymon.

"I think you want to leave now." came Takuya's voice from the great Beast Warrior. "I am still more powerful than both of you, ask your spy!" Rune looked into Takuya's eyes, and the older boy knew it was true, but Takuya also saw a plan cooking. "Not for long, Guardian of Flows."

Rune said.

Rune steeled himself for what he was risking. Gina, forgive me, but the only way to save you is to put you in more danger. "Slide Evolution!" Rune felt himself growing, in both body and mind. He felt his armor seperate and be replaced by something even more like a second skin. He felt the power flow through him, and changing his body. It got longer, like a snakes. The pain was almost unbearable. He grew a tail. It was some how in his mind to know how to move it.


End file.
